From Roseville With Love
by wolfergirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Josh felt when he discovered that Cammie went to Gallagher? Here are the answers. Letters from Josh Abrams to Cammie Morgan, that are never sent. Please R&R!
1. Letter from a Confused Heart

**Letters from a Confused Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Cammie,

I don't get it. Why wouldn't you tell me? We had our own message system, we told each other some of our darkest secrets, why wouldn't you tell me you go to the Gallagher Academy for Rich and Snobby Women? That's the thing – you _weren't_ snobby, even though you must be rich. Which one of those limousines was yours that I saw rolling through Roseville last September? Does Suzie even exist, or was she merely a joke of yours, as I was? A joke on a poor, normal boy? Can I even trust you? No. Don't answer that. I can't.

Love

Josh

**Please R&R! Should I continue? Love it, hate it? Any ideas?**


	2. Letter from a Broken Heart

**Letters from a Broken Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Cammie,

I really thought you loved me. I thought we had something, something special. Didn't we? What happened to all those times you held my hand, looked at me with those piercing eyes, and smiled your smile at me? Was that just you pretending?

I'd say I love you, but I'm not sure

Josh

**Please R&R! Love it? Hate it? It's all appreciated!**

**-wolfergirl**


	3. Letter from an Angry Heart

**Letter from an Angry Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Cammie,

You should have told me. If you had told me when I first met you, maybe I would've understood. Maybe we'd still be together, or maybe we'd just be friends. Why couldn't you tell me the truth? Or just hint? I'm almost glad you didn't – I wouldn't want to be going out with a liar and snob. Didn't it mean anything to you when I gave you the birthday present? That I remembered your birthday, if it even was your birthday? I bet you never thought about that, or hurting my feelings. Your future boyfriends – if a person like you gets even one – are welcome to you. Let them find out how you'll break their heart.

You don't deserve my love written down

Josh

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It's all very much appreciated. Please continue reviewing – it's such a great feeling when I open up my email and see that I have reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**-wolfergirl**

**Next chapter – Letter from a Lonely Heart**


	4. Letter from a Lonely Heart

**Letter from a Lonely Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Cammie,

I wish you were here. I feel completely excluded when I meet up with the gang. They all have girlfriends. I have no one. I'd even go out with you if it meant I wasn't alone. They all talk together while I sit by myself. I been bunking off school recently – I don't know what the gossip's about, or what anyone's doing. You'd know. You'd tell me. Except you're not here. It's just me and the hamburger. I've learnt to zone out when Dee Dee goes on one of her rants. I've learnt to nod in the right place when Dillan talks about a new game. I could talk to you, but only if you hadn't been one of _**them**_. I don't mind being by myself, but I'd rather have someone to talk to. That used to be you.

Josh

**Love it? Hate it? All reviews are appreciated! If there's anything you want for the next chapter, tell me and I'll try and put it in.**

**-wolfergirl**

**Next chapter: Letter from a Sad Heart**


	5. Letter from a Sad Heart

**Letter from a Sad Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

I miss you Cammie

I miss our study meetings, when you were refraining from sharing your super-spy-genius brain with me. I remembered that last night. It's just a hazy memory, filled with your eyes and you smile, but I remember it. I was told that you were training to be the best spy ever, or maybe that's what I imagined. I miss having someone to talk to about the waffles-versus.-pancakes thing. No one else gets it, that's Reason Number One why you were special. Number Two is the fact that you had to sit through eight-course meals too, and survive the quarrels of interior decorating. I've never in my whole life met someone who knew what that felt like. The last Reason was that you like mint chocolate cookie ice-cream, and it's your favourite! Not only were you really cute, but you and I had so much in common. I miss you – I felt like you were my soul-mate, like we were made for each other.

Yours sorrowfully,

Josh

**There you are another chapter up. I didn't think that that would be so hard to write! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed – especially She-Pirates kick-BUTT and bookwom1256 for being the most frequent reviewers, and to LivingLegends21 for the idea of Josh remembering that Cammie is a spy. I hope was satisfactory? If you want more, review! Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other story, I Swear to Tell the Whole Truth and Nothing But...**

**-wolfergirl**

**Next chapter – Letter from a Dangerous Heart**


	6. Letter from a Dangerous Heart

**Letter from a Dangerous Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Spy-Girl,

I don't care that you might be the next James Bond. I'm on my own mission tonight: to scale the walls of the Gallagher Academy for Rich and Snobby Women. It might be Mission: Impossible, but if you can get me to fall for you, how hard can it be? I bet I could do it in my sleep. And screw Dylan: I'm doing this alone. My prize? Watching your face when I break into your room and show you how you hurt me. You might have super-fast reflexes. You might have be the smartest girl in the history of the world. I don't care. I'll have anger and fury on my side. I will find you, and believe me; I _will_ make you pay for what you did. I _will_ make you regret _ever_ using me as a toy, and you will rue the day you messed with Josh Adamson Abrams.

I don't have to sign this: you know who I am.

**One more chapter up! Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! I have decided that I'll probably update each Saturday, but if I have extra time over the week then you might get a chapter early! Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.**

**I have two ways this story can go: either Josh sees Cammie and Zach together, or he sees Cammie and she tells him she wants him. If I get more reviews wanting one than the other, I'll use that one.**

**-wolfergirl**

**Next chapter: Letter from either an Amazed Heart, or a Jealous Heart.**


	7. Letter from a Jealous Heart

**Letter from a Jealous Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

**Quick AN (sorry): Thank you to everyone who reviewed with their preference of chapter. You chose a Jealous Heart mainly, but I did get one or two people who couldn't decide. If anyone wants, I could put up the alternative as a different fanfic, starting from chapter 6 (Dangerous). Review if you do!**

**Anyway, one with the story...**

Why?

We've barely been apart for two months. Was I _that easy_ to get over? Because I saw you tonight, with a boy. It wasn't like that boy was just your friend. Oh no. You were kissing, and you had your smile on your face, the one that you used to give me. But fine, if you choose him over me, who am I to complain? I was only the fairly normal, unselfish boy you manipulated for your own private game. Of course I don't matter; I never did.  
Cammie, why? I watched you tonight, and you had that expression in your eyes that you used to have when _I_ was with you. What made him so special? I could go over there now and, he being a spy or not, I'd give him a piece of my mind. I'd show him what happens to someone who steals my Cammie from me.  
What is it about him that I didn't have, or do, or say? Why is it that you love him more than me? I could always tell that you didn't _really_ like me, that you wanted someone else, but I think I'd like to know why exactly, in case I come across someone worth loving.  
I'll just ask though, what happened to all the times we laughed and hugged and you looked into my eyes and smiled? Did that just go out of the window when you saw this new creature?  
I don't think I care, actually. You were never worth worrying about.

The Boy Who Never Mattered

**Phew, it's done at last! It took me ages to write this one (and I know, it's only short: I'm sorry!) but I kept ending up with something I could have put in the Sad or Angry Letters. Anyway, I decided to post this on Friday because I'm out all day Saturday (Easter Holidays – YAY!) and I thought you lot deserve to have another chapter for all your wonderful reviews.**

**-wolfergirl**

**Next Chapter: Letter from a Remorseful Heart**


	8. Letter from a Remorseful Heart

**Letter from a Remorseful Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

**I WILL PUT IT HERE SO THAT EVERYONE CAN SEE IT…**

**I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS LIZ-BETH520'S IDEA, AND I'M VERY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T TELL YOU ALL THAT LAST TIME, BUT I KIN OF FORGOT. SORRY! And enjoy this chapter amigos!**

Cammie,

Couldn't I have done something? Couldn't I have, I dunno, parachuted off the top of the Gherkin or climbed Everest (probably not that impressive for you but oh well) to show you how much you mean to me? I would go to the end of the world for you, but you can't even love me ONE. TINY. BIT. _I'd do anything, for you dear, anything, for you mean everything to me…_ oh darn, I've got that _Oliver_ song in my head again. Find the lyrics and sing it! And when you sing it, think of me, 'cos I'll be _thinking of you_. Here I go again. Every time I think of you I smile to myself sadly and think, why? Why oh why oh why couldn't I _follow the yellow brick ro_- oops, sorry, wrong song. I know I ran off and you tried to call me back, but I was just angry and sad and annoyed and jealous and all those negative emotions that just seem to pour straight out of me. I would give anything to change that night, to see you again, and to know that the smile on your face and the look in your eyes was for me. Anything. Honestly. Absolutely anything. My whole life. Just to see you smile at me again. Why oh why oh why can't I have _the time of my life_ with you? Because I'm not worthy to even look at you after the way I treated you. I love you Cammie, and I always will.

Your Joshy (and don't you ever tell anyone I let you call me that)

**I'm sorry for the random song bits, I'm just a bit hyper today. My best friend just called and I hardly get to see her, and I was expecting my mum to call back saying she was on her way home, but it was my bezzie! And I also decided that instead of doing my English homework I would do the next chapter of this, so if I don't update for ages, it's because I've been grounded or something. Anyway, enjoy!**

**ANNDD... the other ending is up as From Roseville with Love - the other ending, so hope you like it!**

**-a very hyper wolfergirl :) :) :) :)**

**Next chapter: as per request, Letter from a Forgiving Heart (probably the last one)**


	9. Updating

Hi guys, sorry not for updating recently. I hope to get the new chapter up soon, but my 94 year old Grandpa had to be rushed to hospital on Tuesday and might have to start living with us and it's all very complicated. I'm really sorry if I don't get round to putting the next chapter up, and I hope you have a good Easter.

-wolfergirl


	10. Letter from a Forgiving Heart

**Letter from a Forgiving Heart**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the amazing Gallagher Girl books – Ally Carter does**

Dear Cammie,

Forgive and forget, that's what they say. I might be able to forgive you but forget? Not on your life! How could I forget your stunning beauty, your charm and your wit? I could, though, do with forgetting the way that I treated you and you me. I can forgive you maybe, but can I forgive myself? I know I should have given you a second chance, I know I should have stood by you, against the world (but mainly Dylan). You and me, against the world. That's how it should've been. Should've. Could've? I don't know. At this moment, I can forgive you. I'm feeling enough peace in my heart to grant you that. I can't forgive myself, not after I caused you to hurt, and my heart to ache with a longing for you. It says in the Bible, "forgive and you will be forgiven." If I forgive you for lying to me, will you forgive me for being shallow, mean and cold-hearted? I promise to be a good boy from now on. This will be one experience I carry with me throughout my life. I'll learn from this. I promise never to hurt you again. I forgive you Cammie.

Yours for ever,

Josh

**That's the end, folks! I'm very sorry for not updating (you've all probably seen why) and I've noticed I didn't really stick to my promise of updating every Saturday :) oops! I hope you all had a good Easter (or Passover, or any other festival you celebrate). Thank you all for reading and being amazing reviewers, alerters, favouriters and readers! And in case anyone was wondering, the bit from the Bible is from Luke 6:37-42, and is one of my favourite passages. I hope this chapter lived up to expectations, and once again, thanks for reading!**

**-wolfergirl**


End file.
